


Making A Mate

by RobuttsInYourThighs



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bestiality, Cunnilingus, Fantasy AU, Human Starscream, Knotting, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Transformers as Humans, dragon knock out, dragon x human, dragonformers, human!formers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28850514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobuttsInYourThighs/pseuds/RobuttsInYourThighs
Summary: Starscream is tired of Knock Out's secretive ways, but nothing is as it seems and Starscream needs to stop jumping to conclusions when all Knock Out wants is to JUMP HIM!Human Starscream X Dragon Knock Out
Relationships: Knock Out/Starscream (Transformers)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	Making A Mate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ilaac98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilaac98/gifts).



> Starscream is male presenting but has female genitalia.  
> Knock Out is a dragon, and not in a predacon sense. Think ye olde fantasy AU.  
> HEED THE TAGS and PLEASE let me know if there is one I should add!  
> Dragon Knock Out is fully sentient and consenting but I put the bestiality tag because... he's a dragon??  
> This was supposed to be 3k words jfc

Starscream was tired of walking. He had given up asking Knock Out for a ride long ago as the finicky beast refused to let him ruffle his scales, which was a silly reason considering scales couldn’t exactly be _ruffled_. “Oh but I’ve JUST gotten it the way I like it,” he would fuss over his lovely furred appendages and lovely ruby-feathered wings. Yes, he was a sight to behold, but there was so much more under the surface of the vain dragon – and that was copious amounts of neediness and sentiment. Starscream had noticed Knock Out’s growing insistence on bringing his human companion clothes he’d sneakily pilfered from humans that had the misfortune of traveling or camping along their path. It was as if Knock Out wanted to ensure the other met his high standards of appearances; Not that Starscream MINDED having newer clothes, but the motives behind the constant flow of textile gifts was rather irritating.

Knock Out stopped walking behind Starscream, head swinging high on that powerfully thick and long neck of his. The way his nostrils flared and his curved rostral scale pointed so far back, paired with white ears pinning back in focus, all indicated he caught wind of something of interest.

“Not again,” Starscream sighed in frustration. “I can’t. I-ugh,” he grumbled and dropped his bag against a tree and took a few steps from it. The dragon turned toward his annoyed human and didn’t follow immediately, trying to gauge this sudden frustration.

“What’s the matter?” He only approached as far as the bag had landed, tail swishing idly as he observed how the human was trying to stretch his back out, twisting and leaning this way and that. He didn’t answer immediately, sighing more and looking around for something. Starscream crouched low and started snatching up sticks from the underbrush, gathering them in his lap as if he was gathering tinder for a fire. Knock Out frowned, not enjoying the silent treatment with no justification.

The larger creature stepped closer to Starscream and dipped his head to butt it against Starscream’s back, nearly bowling him over. He could feel how the other tensed and resisted the force of the other’s pressure, leaning back on Knock Out’s snout but having to curl forward due to the crested-horn that came out at a sharp angle.

“Get off of me,” Starscream demanded firmly.

“Not until you tell me what’s got you so upset. I thought we were having a very _pleasant_ day-”

“We WERE. You want to run off for more of your silly treasure you smell, harassing other humans for their goods just to drag them back to ME, thus making me your ACCOMPLICE!” The human turned and shoved Knock Out’s head to the side and stood with his few sticks, dumping them in a rocky patch the furthest from the shrubbery and trees that surrounded them.

“Wha- what are you _talking_ about?” Knock Out shook his head quickly to resettle the feeling of mussed scales, which he KNEW wasn’t possible but they just felt wrong after being pushed like that.

“You were SCENTING!” Starscream rounded on the much taller creature and marched into his space, the domineering pace and posture made Knock Out scoot back, but his trajectory landed him with his rump against some trees with lower hanging branches poking at him like the needling guilt his companion was instilling in him.

“I… I scent things all the time,” he snuffed as if he was amused by the other’s odd outburst. He plopped his bottom down, tail curling around his heels, and looked away pointedly. To further perpetuate the feeling of not taking this seriously Knock Out lifted a clawed paw to casually lap at it and then pet his muzzle’s scales back in case they really were out of alignment.

“Look at you!” Starscream started again, giving the dragon pause. He really did seem truly angry? “You can’t stand my clothes, my looks, my TOUCH!” Now THAT certainly grabbed Knock Out’s attention, ears pinning back and eyes narrowing.

“I never said any such thing,” he sounded offended by the accusation. “What’s got such an absurd thought like that sprouting in your pretty little head?” Oh the venom behind Starscream’s glare stung the dragon greatly.

“I’ve watched you,” his human ground out bitterly, “How you go sniffing after other humans, how you root through anything you can get your big snout in!” Knock Out’s ears pinned back briefly, trying to recall these moments he was being accused of and just how the other knew?

“When did I ever-”

“Last week, the week before that at least three times, and on and on. Its been almost two months and you’re getting WORSE! I know where these clothes come from, Knock Out, I’m not stupid! Bringing me things you’ve stolen from humans that are better off, that SMELL better, and LOOK better--What is _wrong_ with you?!” The dragon started to duck his head down, rumbling a sad sounding whine and further incensing his companion. “Stop that! You’re not allowed to act sad! You...” He hesitated and bit his tongue, turning away and trying to disconnect from the situation by working on setting up a camp.

“Starscream,” Knock Out murmured and tried to slink closer, lowering himself to his belly and creeping closer. He watched how the other continued to move about while pointedly ignoring his little pitiful display. “Star, please talk to me.”

“And do WHAT?” The human stopped, knelt down by his bag of things. “What do you want me to say? That I’m angry? That I think you’re a huge ass?”

Knock Out whined again and crawled right up to the human, nosing at his leg.

“I’m sorry...” Starscream eyed him with suspicion, his anger feeling validated at least. He let his anger deflate and he turned toward Knock Out, tensing when the beast yanked back from him, craning his neck so he was looking down at his human rather than keeping his muzzle close to him. Starscream clenched his fists into his legs, clearly hurt by the move.

“I just want to know why?? I thought I was doing everything _right_ , I thought we trusted each other,” he shuddered and Knock Out chirped worriedly, wings raising slightly in a need to hover and protect, shield the other from hurting somehow but he didn’t move any closer. “You don’t want me anymore.”

“Starscream, of course I do,” he whined and again scooted closer on his belly, though he didn’t lower his head, looking like some bashful swan with the way his neck was swooped up and over itself. “I’m trying to show you I care.”

“How?” The human threw his arms up in exasperation. “How is avoiding me and trying to replace my clothes showing me you care? I LIKE my clothes, I’ll have you know.”

“I can’t touch you,” Knock Out blurted out, wings twitching and tail-tip snapping from side to side. “Your smell, Star-”

“I bathe VERY regularly in spite of our travels! I have oils and these plants that-”

“I KNOW!” The dragon’s roar startled the birds from the trees and made the human reel back, afraid and tense as if ready for harm. He knew his companion had a hard life before he came into his company and he never wanted him to look at him like that. Frustrated the dragon sank his claws into the ground before Starscream, lowering his head to look at him more directly.

“Your smell is _intoxicating_. Your touch burns me through my skin to my core. Your voice stirs something deep in me, and its dangerous for you to be around me when you affect me so.” Starscream was at a loss, looking stunned while he turned the dragon’s words over again in his head. Knock Out’s chest puffed up, the down-like fur flaring with pride as he continued.

“I want you to have the best finery,” he spoke in a low, heady tone. “I hunted new clothes for you, refined perfumes, the luxuries that you _deserve_.” The human frowned and scoffed, trying to downplay everything he was hearing.

“Because I look like a mess? You can’t be attracted to a nomadic, ill-clothed mess like me so you have to try to dress me up-”

“NO, Starscream!” He growled and rose up to tower over his companion. “I want you to feel as beautiful as I think you are! To see yourself as I do. You’re perfect to me.” He couldn’t help but settle when the human’s emotions flashed across his face- Surprise, embarrassment, nervous, then the cover-up of acting irritated and seemingly back to square one. “Please believe me, I love you dearly. I want to show you that.”

The silvery-haired human huffed, refusing to look back into the other’s black and red intimidating eyes. He couldn’t help but feel ill-equipped for this. Their affections for one another were never a secret, at least not in the last few months after they had both come forward with their emotions, which went in a very similarly awkward fashion thanks to Starscream’s corrosive nature. Their physical attentions never seemed to have advanced beyond cuddling close at night around a fire, riding Knock Out’s shoulders when he needed to take flight, and one harrowing moment when the dragon had to snatch his partner out of harm’s way when no other recourse seemed possible. All of that was just… normal. It was what they’d been doing before they confessed deeper feelings for one another.

Starscream had attempted to kiss his companion only once, and the look he’d gotten after pressing his lips to the other’s muzzle was enough to convince him wordlessly that he was an absolute fool for trying something so bold and somehow inappropriate. He’d been shying away from any sort of touch, not wanting to get close at night and electing to walk instead of making great time by flying. Knock Out in turn had become distracted and would often run off on their walks, returning late and in the mornings insisting Starscream change his clothes or do something to cover his smell with a myriad of excuses, all of which the human took as insults over his personal odor.

Unyielding force pushed into the human, easily knocking him off balance and onto his back. “What are you doing?” He had to grab onto the underside of Knock Out’s jaw so he could sit up even slightly. The beast had pressed the top of his head and nose into the other’s torso, forcing him down as he nuzzled into him, careful of how his topmost decorative horn spiked up and settled the broad front section of it to the other’s shoulder.

“I just want you to believe me,” Knock Out sighed. “You said you loved me, and I told you I loved you as well. I bring you gifts, and you question my motives.” The human growled, the sound a peculiar vibration and noise against the dragon’s head. “I would lavish you with attention physically but-” Starscream tensed and Knock Out paused. “… But I don’t want to pressure you, or hurt you, or do anything that could steer you away from me.” The fingers that were grabbing the black fur under his jaw tightened their hold and started to tug this way and that to maneuver him, following the guiding hold until he was at arm’s length from the other’s face.

“We’re not fully compatible, I’m well aware.” The human’s face was extremely red and warm, his brows knit together in his usual frown, but the hint of shame was what bothered Knock Out the most.

“That’s not a problem, I just want you to be happy,” Knock Out tried to soothe the other but he pulled his nose closer to his torso, making his eyes widen and his wings raise up in visible alarm. “Star-”

“You can’t MATE with me. You said I do things to you and its dangerous,” he huffed. “It isn’t fair. YOU do things to me, too! Yet I choose NOT to run from you, I don’t tell you to smell different.” The beast could see why the other would be offended by his gestures and doubt his intentions behind them. His ears flicked back and lowered, pressing his nose carefully into his companion’s stomach, then lower.

“I understand. I’m… willing to try if you are.” OH that GRIP! Why did he have to hold him by the chin hairs??! Starscream was tense and borderline pulling fur off the other from the way he had gone rigid at his words. “Starscream? If you’re afraid, I… I can...” He scented the air, eyes nearly crossing as he looked down his nose to where the wonderful aroma was coming from. Without thinking he ducked his head and firmly set his nose to the human’s center, nudging once and earning a surprised yelp from the other.

“Knock Out!” He shouted and released his jaw at least, now shoving at the top of his nose. “I don’t want that-” he huffed and scooted from him. He didn’t intend to run, no, but he definitely had something in mind. He stood up and dusted himself off. “There’s some things we haven’t… discussed. I feel the scales are unfairly tipped as well,” he declared, looking over the other as if sizing him up.

“Tipped?” Knock Out sat back, arching a brow ridge and tail began to lazily swish in his growing curiosity. Oh, his partner smelled so delightful. His shame was fading, anxiousness seeming to be overtaken by nervous excitement. “How so?”

“You’ve gone and gifted me so many things, nice clothes and jewelry and perfume, even if we couldn’t keep it all,” he shot him an annoyed glance and Knock Out looked away quickly as if he could dodge it entirely. “I haven’t done anything for you.” He could see the other about to protest so he continued. “I want to try to pleasure you.”

There was a long silence between them, Starscream staring up at the other with his intense determination and the dragon still staring off but listening, eyes widening at the declaration. His wings began to ruffle up slowly, the feathers raising and fanning out. His fur fluffed out at the same time, trying to not look affected by his partner’s words.

Starscream took a deep breath and decided to simply go for it. They were both too stubborn and dumb for their own good and somebody had to move this forward. He stepped close to Knock Out, close enough to his chest to press into the soft burgundy fur. He could feel the tension in the other as he ran his hands through the soft, thick tufts and it made him almost want to draw back. Almost.

“Do you not… want me to?”

“Er, uh,” his voice rumbled in his chest, “Its just… I can’t help but worry,” he craned his head slightly to look down at Starscream. He gave a playful smirk and rolled his eyes briefly.

“You worry too much. Now,” he paused and braced his hands on the other’s chest, “Lay down for me like a good boy.” He started to push as much as he could and Knock Out snuffed, easing himself back on an elbow and allowing the other to move him. Starscream seemed satisfied enough when the other was somewhat on his side and stood back, smiling down at him and stepping carefully around toward his silvery belly. The way Knock Out’s eyes followed him, the way he seemed to time his breaths and the slightly involuntary swish of his tail had him getting more excited for what he would attempt next.

“Let me see what you have to offer,” his voice took a lower, more playful tone. Knock Out nodded with a soft chuckle, finding this somewhat more confident side of Starscream quite alluring. He curled his front paws in toward his chest but stretched his left hind leg up in an almost submissive pose for his companion to see.

The gray fur was clean, as was a signature trait of the dragon, and started from his lower chest near his arms and stretched over his belly and hind legs. It was shorter the further back it went on him, his sheath not exempt from the uniform coloration. What WAS interesting was the member now jutting out from the sheath was opposite in color. His cock was primarily black in color, stripes of red coming up from the base and adorning the sides of it. The underside of the sizable appendage was accented with gold dashes that grew smaller the closer they came to the head of the shaft.

“Well isn’t this a fun surprise,” he teased and knelt down close to the other’s stomach. He splayed his fingers lightly through the fur on Knock Out’s belly, petting down and noting how the direction of the fur changed as he moved through it, how it was being brushed backwards through the groin area. He intentionally avoided the other’s member as long as he could, petting and rubbing over his exposed thigh and pelvis. He didn’t think it was possible but the black cock began to harden more, standing proudly and leaking lightly from the tip.

“Star,” he whined needily for him, lowering his head and pressing his chin to the ground, still watching the human knelt before him. “Don’t tease me,” he insisted. Starscream glanced over his shoulder, smirking and clearly enjoying himself already.

“Don’t tease? So~ do _this_?” His hand moved to the sheath and pressed his open palm to it. The dragon hissed and swung his leg higher in response. Emboldened by the reaction the human stroked the sheath, still avoiding the real prize for a moment more. When he finally had the other in a tizzy he shifted and placed both hands on the very base of Knock Out’s shaft.

“FUCK! Star-!!” He raised and dropped his head quickly, breathing more deeply to try and settle himself. He couldn’t react the way he wanted, which if he had his way and it wouldn’t pose danger to his partner, he would have pinned him and just started rutting into him. For now he had to be satisfied with anything the other offered him. His companion moved his hands in parallel, both sliding in a firm grip from the base toward the tip of his swollen cock, the tightness of his hands easing up when he started to slide back down. It was almost torture, the feel of those barely calloused and so delicate fingers moving over the most intimate part of himself, and yet it wasn’t exactly perfect. He didn’t want to tell him what he wanted and risk discouraging him, but also Starscream was so temperamental at times that he didn’t want to make him mad by suggesting what he was doing wasn’t perfect.

“Is that good?” Starscream asked, trying to sound confident and sexy but it was obvious he felt out of his league. He’d never jerked off a dragon, how was he supposed to know?? Knock Out gave an encouraging roll of hips.

“Yeah, I… ah,” he sighed when the other pumped him again, his grip keeping firm this time when his hands traveled from the tip to the base. “Yes! Like that, just- just do it hard, the whole time,” he tried to give his preference to the other. He sucked in a breath when the other paused, worry coming over him that the other had been dissuaded from continuing. His fears were alleviated when Starscream resumed stroking him with gusto, his hands holding tightly to his member as he pushed and pulled against it.

“I have to remind myself you’re not going to be hurt so easily,” Starscream laughed to himself and moved a little faster. He couldn’t believe how firm the other was beneath his silken skin. He paused briefly to rub his hand on the head of the dragon’s penis, gathering and then spreading the precum that had gathered there down the rest of the shaft as he resumed pumping over it. Knock Out groaned happily, the other giving him exactly what he’d hoped for. If he was being honest this was MORE than he’d ever hoped for.

“Don’t be afraid of it,” he chuckled and rolled his hips again lazily, enjoying the attention while he got to stretch out lazily. “If I was able to shift, oh Star,” he hissed on a breath when the other tightened his hold more, “Mmn, if I could I would lay you out and worship you, and then-” His breath hitched and bolt of pleasure shot through him, pressure and something tight taking hold of the head of his cock. He swung his head back up and stared wide-eyed as his wonderful human companion suckled on his tip, stuffing as much into his mouth as he could. He barely fit the head inside and boldly sucked, hands now stroking down and twisting over his length.

“STARSCREAM! Ohh FUCK!” He almost slammed his head back down, body twisting and fighting the need to rock his hips now. “Star-Oh Starscream, you have no-ohhh no idea! You have no idea--” He panted out and moaned in bliss. How that human managed to get that much of him into his mouth was a blessing he didn’t want to question. “Yes, yes, please-” He shuddered and twitched as he continued to fight the urge to buck into the pressure on his cock.

Starscream wanted to outdo anything the other thought him capable of. He clearly thought he wouldn’t even get hands laid on him in this way so the human was ready to push himself as much as he could if only to impress the other. He ignored the ache in jaw as he pressed the other’s cock further into his mouth, but he finally hit a point that his mouth was far too full and his tongue couldn’t move around anymore. With a muffled cough he drew back to take a breath he didn’t know he had needed.

He glanced over to check on Knock Out, one hand idly petting over his member while the other wiped the spit from his chin. The dragon was panting in slow draws, a low sounding purr resonating from his chest as he squinted contentedly at Starscream. Something about that affectionate, almost sleepy look, had the human growing flustered.

“W-what?” He mumbled and tried to look distracted by tending to his jaw, rubbing one side and then the other.

“You’re so good to me,” Knock Out rumbled softly, moving to try and sit up more. Starscream tried to seem unaffected by his praise, returning his hand to join the other in pleasuring Knock Out. He shuddered when the dragon’s chin made its way to his shoulder, nuzzling into him. He could feel the heated breath on every exhale through his nose ghosting down against his chest. He couldn’t lean back in to use his mouth like this, so he turned instead to kiss chastely at the muzzle of his lover.

“You’re quite the charmer yourself,” Starscream chuckled and continued to stroke him slowly, not being as assertive as he had been a moment before. Knock Out shifted his head to try and face the other more. It was awkward, not being able to easily return affections to the human, so all he could do is try. He tentatively poked his tongue out and gave a little swipe over the other’s cheek. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t disappointed when the other shuddered and recoiled from the lick. Knock Out whined softly in apology but he couldn’t help himself now.

Starscream tasted a mix between earthy salt and his own sweet essence. The skin on his neck was absolutely divine. He licked at the juncture of his neck and shoulder and was elated to hear the human gasp and shudder. The scent of arousal on the other made his cock ache more than he thought it even could.

“Star,” he murmured and licked over his neck once again, then tilted his head to tilt the other’s head up to get around the front more. “You taste so sweet,” he growled and grazed his teeth against the soft flesh, enjoying how it made the other’s breath quicken and his body warm. “You’re so beautiful to me. No one else can have you.” Starscream found the possessiveness endearing and smiled to himself. It would be nice to have someone like Knock Out around, this he’d already decided long ago, but now the list of reasons for it was increasing rapidly.

He was confused when the dragon moved himself over, rolling more onto his front and forcing Starscream to let go of him and scoot back. The dragon continued to move over and used his paws to push the human back and pin him on his back. Knock Out was as gentle as he could be, rubbing his chin against the other’s chest and shoulders, the fur and pressure pleasant to the human at least. It was some animalistic behavior, he was sure, and didn’t want to question it and ruin the moment of cuddling up. Knock Out was still very aroused so he wasn’t sure if the other was trying to calm down instead of just letting Starscream do what he wanted out of concern for his well-being, but he didn’t seem distressed.

“Knock Out, I can keep going if you’ll let me,” he offered. He received a rumbling purr in response and the dragon rubbed a little more fervently. “Knock Out?” He pet over his neck and then up to the hard crest and crown that grew from his head. That’s when the smell hit him. It was something deep and rich, like pine and mud after a heavy rain, airy like the spray of a waterfall and reminiscent of something foggy and damp. “What is that… Wait, Knock Out… A..” He stopped when the other pulled his head back, arching his neck as he was one to do.

“… I’m sorry,” he curled down and pressed his head into the human’s torso, the top crest hugging Starscream’s shoulder. “I can’t help it, I don’t want anyone else to ever claim you.” His claws began to knead the soft ground on either side of the human. He laid there for a time, trying to figure out what he was doing and talking about.

“Is… Is that your MUSK? Are you MARKING ME??” He growled and tried to shove at the other’s face but the angle was too odd to get a grip on him.

“Yes! But I can’t help it!” He insisted. “I want to mark you, I want to claim you and I can only do so much!” He started to stretch out and nuzzle into him more. The human gave an exhausted sigh.

“You’re ridiculous. Just… let me finish you, alright? I can… I can do it harder, or faster,” he offered through his embarrassment.

“I don’t think it will be enough,” he admitted and raised his head to look back down at the other.

“Why?” Starscream didn’t seem convinced.

“I don’t want to hurt you, I have to move. If you put your mouth on me, I could… I won’t hurt you, I can’t risk that for myself. How about I return the favor? Hm?” He smirked and poked his tongue out suggestively.

“No! I was supposed to be tipping the scales, _remember_?” The human pouted but Knock Out ignored it and nosed his shirt up, taking in his scent and gusting hot breaths out over the other’s torso and making him shudder. Starscream arched into the wet heat of his tongue dipping out and over his stomach. It trailed up in one slow lick to his chest, tugging his clothing up more as it went. The other became more impatient and pulled back when the fabric hindered his exploration.

“Off,” he rumbled and Starscream complied without question or complaint. Once the plains of his lover’s body were more exposed Knock Out got to work licking and lapping up his taste, finding where he was sensitive and exploiting it. He delighted in how the other grew warm and yet shivered as if he were freezing, the way he sighed and tensed between touches. Their eyes met and he couldn’t keep himself from purring happily. “I wish you could see how beautiful you are below me.” He hooked his claw into the human’s pants and started to pull them down.

“Ah, wait-I--” He tried to catch his pants but the dragon wouldn’t be stopped now. He gripped into the fabric more and yanked them down easily enough, baring more of his partner. He frowned when the other’s demeanor changed and he covered himself, legs curling and hiding away. Something seemed off and his ears twitched backward and then returned forward. He took a moment to think clearly and put the other first.

“I’m sorry, I… I would like to taste all of you, why do you not want it?” His human didn’t look up at him, didn’t respond. Growing concerned he rumbled a purr to him, hoping to comfort him somehow. “Please… I showed you all of me. I would like to give you pleasure if you’ll accept it.”

“I don’t have… I’m not… I’m not GIFTED, okay?” The dragon stared at him for a good minute or so, long enough that without words Starscream was forced to look over to gauge the other’s emotions. He just looked confused and was clearly just waiting for more explanation. He sighed and became irritated. “I don’t have _everything I should_ ,” he hissed. “I don’t have what you have.”

“… Well I should think not, you’re not a dragon-”

“That’s not what I mean!” He snapped more than he should have, but how could the other be so dense?

“I don’t understand. Star, _my_ Star,” he cooed softly to him and rumbled happily once again. “I love you in spite of our differences, I love you _because_ of our differences. Please… don’t hide away from me.” The human looked conflicted, but a softness entered his gaze. He rested himself back down with a huff and, as if defeated, relaxed his legs and moved his hands to his sides in surrender.

The dragon was more than pleased that he was given permission to continue spoiling him with his attentions. His small licks resumed on Starscream’s chest, giving a tiny upward swipe before moving lower and giving another lick towards his ribs. Careful of his ticklish sides he kept his focus on the other’s stomach, then closer to his hips. He took time to slide his tongue over the right dip, then across to the left, pausing to graze his teeth there. Oh he wanted to bite, he wanted to _claim_ and _pin_ , and it was hard to refrain. Starscream whimpered and shivered, his breathing picking up in pace and the dragon resumed licking. He didn’t want him afraid, no. He wouldn’t bite beyond this point if it were another dragon, after all, so he knew he would be in control.

He nosed lower, intending to return the favor the other had attempted with his mouth. His tongue dipped between the others legs and brushed upward firmly, confidently. He found it pressed against a small slit? Was it a slit? He wasn’t sure what to call it, but without looking that was what it felt like. He licked again, more determined to gain entry. Perhaps the human was still sheathed? The moan he was rewarded with was very promising so he continued to lap and lick inwards.

“Oh! Knock Out!” His voice was so sweet and he tasted more delicious than he had thought possible. He spread his legs more willingly to him and Knock Out tucked in, his tongue making short and firm pulls against the human’s center. He arched and moaned, crying out his name in shaking gasps and digging his fingers into the ground, finding they were moving without purchase into the already loose earth Knock Out had clawed up before him.

The dragon was happy his partner seemed so pleased, but why wasn’t he hard yet? He pressed more with his tongue, wiggling it and pressing straight forward rather than giving another broad lick. He was slow and careful when he found it was actually piercing through the other’s slick folds fairly easily. He was sure to find what he sought now. Starscream was shouting incoherently, arching up more and rocking his hips into the other’s tongue. Knock Out withdrew his tongue more to taste the treasure he’d delved into and growled fiercely.

“You taste so good,” he huffed, the hot air making his lover tremble.

“You’re not mad?” He sounded so shaken, so unsure and so on the edge of pleasure and… fear? Why was his love still so afraid?

“Why would I be mad? Why would I ever be upset?” He chuffed softly and laved his tongue against the other’s slit once more, wanting to prove just how much he enjoyed him.

“Wha-” Starscream stammered. “I… You’re not disappointed?” Knock Out chuckled and slid his paws closer, one cradling the other’s waist with an almost human-like hold with his thumb on top and longer fingers wrapping toward his back. The other slid under his backside, flat to the ground so the other’s back would rest on the soft fur on top of his paw.

“Oh, I see. You’re worried because you’re not hard yet?” Starscream stared down at him in silence, his chest still rising and falling with the hard deep intakes and exhales of his elevated pleasure. The dragon tilted his head, thinking he’d narrowed down the source of his worries.

“Are you… You’re not that dumb, Knock Out. Stop fucking around.”

“What??” He seemed offended and snorted. “You’re not hard! But I can smell and TASTE how much you’re enjoying this! I’m not mad!”

“I don’t have a dick!” He shouted down at the other, breathing harder and almost entering a panic. Knock Out paused and finally cocked his head and looked down to the vertex of the human’s legs. There was a slit, certainly, and still no shaft, not even a tip peaking out.

“You… You don’t have one?” He glanced back up at him and then back to his crotch. “What happened to it?” The sound of genuine concern for his well-being had Starscream spluttering and hiding his face. It was so absurd, he couldn’t. He couldn’t stay mad, but he couldn’t laugh at the other either.

“I wasn't-” he slapped a hand to his mouth as he tried not to cackle. “I was born without one. Its just that, okay?” Knock Out examined him more, lifting his hips up and nosing into it and scenting him.

“So… its just a slit? Like a female?” He looked to his human, wanting to be sure he fully understood.

“I mean… maybe? I’ve never asked any women, but I’m certainly not one.” He calmed down more, knowing the other wasn’t upset or even judging him, it would seem.

“I see… well, again, I’m not disappointed.” Knock Out resumed licking slowly, watching his human’s reactions. Seeing the smile return to the other’s lips and hearing a breathy moan leave him had the dragon rolling right back into things.

“Well that’s a-mm… A relief… I know its not what everyone expects.” Starscream rested the back of his hand to his mouth and sighed, a shudder rolling through him when that fiendish tongue tried to probe inward, reaching farther than it had before.

“As long as I know how best to please you, that is all I wish,” Knock Out reassured. His kind had no preconceived notions of gender or what genitalia went where, so he saw absolutely no reason to be disappointed with what he found with his partner. In fact, he was almost pleased to have more of him to taste in this way. The way the dragon’s tongue slid into him with such care yet unyielding power had the human trembling and breathless again in no time.

Knock Out could keep this up all night, but he knew it wouldn’t be enough for either of them. His nature begged him to claim his new mate but he wasn’t sure that was even possible given the noticeable difference in size between them. He settled for lapping more hungrily at Starscream until he was gasping and babbling incoherently for him. The strokes of his tongue grew longer and slower, finding when the other pushed up on his heels he had more access to his backside. Now THERE was a novel idea, he grinned internally.

He caught hold of the other’s right ankle and hoisted it up and crossed it over to the left, rolling his companion to his side. Starscream looked past his shoulder to him, uncertain but still very enthralled with all everything his lover had done up until now.

“What are you planning??” He asked with raspy suspicion.

“I’m just sampling all of you I can,” Knock Out purred and nudged his ass with his nose. “Up on all fours.” The human immediately knew what the other may be planning and followed the direction, face red and grateful to be looking away from him. The dragon wasted no time in beginning to explore Starscream once more. He trailed hot, slow licks up the human’s thighs, keeping away from where the human clearly wanted him most. Each gust of heated breath that ghosted over Starscream’s lower lips had him sucking in a breath of his own and shifting his hips impatiently.

“Knock Out, if you’re just going to tease me-” The weight of a careful but firm clawed paw on his back pushed his chest down, making him present more to the other. “Knock Out,” he shuddered and gave a cry when that sinful tongue pushed into his pussy once more. This time was different for him- the angle was completely new allowed the dragon to more easily shift him this way and that to gain deeper access. When he withdrew the snaking appendage and swiped up he found he had even easier access to the human’s second entrance. This, he imagined, should give him just as much opportunity to pleasure him as any.

The skin here wasn’t pre-slickened but some tender attentions would remedy that quickly enough. The tight ring gave way after a moment of diligent licking and probing, allowing the narrow tip of the dragon’s tongue to press forward. He would press until he felt there was too much resistance or until Starscream fidgeted as a warning of building discomfort. Knock Out rumbled his reassurances in a purr, lazily laving his tongue from the other’s clit to his ass in long pulls and smiling at how it just made the other whine and spread himself all over.

It seemed that each time he pressed his tongue into Starscream’s ass it was more and more pliant, and ran deeper than his cunt had allowed him. This might… it might work? He worked with renewed purpose, trying not to be over-eager and stretch him all at once but it was working! He growled deeper, his tail beating the ground behind him and almost startling Starscream, who looked over his shoulder at him.

“What is it?? A-are you enjoying yourself?” He meant it to sound biting but he just sounded heady and worked up.  
“Mm very much so. Starscream,” he spoke his name in a low, hungry tone, “ _My_ Star… I wish to make you mine entirely.” His claws slid from the other’s back around his side and to his belly, lifting slightly and pulling the human up.

“Knock Out-!” He gasped and held onto the arm when he found himself being pulled up easily from the ground. Thick belly fur met the human’s back and the paw held him firmly to it. He reached out to the dragon’s other arm that was holding them off the ground.

“Do you trust me?” He dipped and curved his neck to try and look at Starscream, seeing that cute frustrated face he made whenever he wasn’t in control of a situation.

“Do I trust you not to kill me?! Or maim me?!” He huffed.

“Yes,” the dragon chuckled and pulled the other a little lower. His cock had never softened, not even in the slightest, and pressed between the other’s thighs. Neither expected Starscream to clamp his legs closed and the dragon threw his head back at the unexpected pleasure assaulting him. “OH- Oh Starscream, I-I wanted to… try, ah, try _inside_??” He could barely form a sentence and his hips twitched forward, trying to rut into the pressure of those gripping thighs.

“You’re too big,” Starscream panted, but he didn’t sound angry or totally against it, just unsure.

“Let me- let me prep you again, then, and try? But you’ll need to trust me.” He curved his neck down once more to lick at his partner’s shoulder so close to his chest. There was some quiet and deliberation from the human, but he finally agreed.

“Fine, make it quick, and it better not hurt!” He snipped. Knock Out was delighted at the opportunity and practically danced, settling himself to quickly lay his partner back down on his belly. He shuffled back and nosed Starscream’s legs open with no hesitation. His tongue delved back into Starscream, going deep and slowing the more he stretched him. Rather than placate him with more swipes to the rest of him, Knock Out simply slid his tongue out and pressed right back inside, flexing the muscles there to make it broader and stretch him more.

He hadn’t meant to get lost in the foreplay, he really didn’t, but he was laying on his belly nuzzled close to Starscream’s raised hips and pumping in and out of him until his long tongue couldn’t reach any deeper. There was no resistance now, Starscream simply resting on his arms and moaning with his ass perfectly presented to his lover. Knock Out eased the motions to a slower pace and finally craned back to look over his work, licking his chops and growling at how beautiful his mate was.

“You’re perfect,” he rumbled and moved onto all fours, taking a short step over him and crouching low rather than picking him up. His right claw again found itself holding the other’s belly and keeping him still while he lined himself up with his goal. The slightly pointed tip of his cock found its target and he pressed inward as slowly as he felt necessary. Starscream didn’t resist or sound uncomfortable, only making a surprised grunt when the dragon’s cock started to fill him more than the tongue had.

It hadn’t gone as deep as Knock Out’s tongue had just yet, but the thickness was incredible. The slide was slow and unrelenting, but the heat of the throbbing shaft seemed to make it more tolerable. He murmured the other’s name with some urgency when he grew worried that he wouldn’t be able to accommodate more of him and grabbed onto the claw that held him still.

“Knock Out- Knock--” He sounded out of breath, panting and shivering minutely. “Its too big,” he warned.

“Shh, its okay, I’ll wait,” he promised and shuffled his feet to get more comfortable as he waited for the other. “Lets get you up, that’ll help,” he lifted Starscream and surprisingly the other didn’t shout or argue. He was on his toes and again found his back flush to the beast’s belly. When Starscream seemed able to take deeper breaths the dragon tilted his hips just a fraction. Oh how wonderful it was to go even deeper into him, the slide becoming easier and Starscream groaned happily.

“You’re-Oh fuck,” his legs were shaking and he could hardly bear his own weight. Knock Out moved his arm under him more to hold him steady and keep him at the best angle.

“You can do it, Star,” he growled and drew back a few inches, then pressed in several more. “You can take all of me,” he hissed and found himself fully surrounded by his human’s tight heat. He couldn’t go any further, and not out of resistance but because he’d taken all of him. It was the most amazing feeling and he hoped the other was enjoying it just as much. The ache in his cock from going so slow made him want to hurry but his worry for his partner had him digging claws into the ground.

Starscream had never felt anything like this, nothing even compared to the fullness in his ass. The other shouldn’t have been able to get inside, let alone fill him to this degree. When he felt warm fur press to his ass and the weight of those hips he felt like he was going to burst. His own neediness made itself known in how wet he was, but he couldn’t focus on one side of him over the other.

“I feel like I’m dying,” he huffed and Knock Out gave an amused short laugh.

“You’d be fighting me if you did,” he teased and ground into him to test the pressure he could apply and was pleased when the other cried out his name. It was such a sweet sound- his name on the other’s lips. “You want me to fuck you?” He rumbled and slid out several slow, teasing inches and waited.

“YES!” Starscream was so angry at how badly he needed him inside. Even that ‘little bit’ he’d pulled back made him feel empty. “Fuck me! You better do it or I swear I’LL kill YOU!” He threatened and found his legs were curled up to himself, clinging to the single arm easily supporting all his weight. He growled in his own human way when the other was clearly amused by his empty threats.

“All right, all right. I’ll try not to hurt you,” he pushed his cock back inside in a single shove, loving the way the force moved the other into his arm. Starscream grunted and seemed pleased enough to not continue his threats. Again he slid out of him by a few inches and then back in steadily, giving a little grind at the end to ensure he was fully seated in him.

He took it slow like this until the inches grew in number, feeling the pull of the other’s tightness trying to keep him from leaving and relishing in how it became pliant and welcoming to draw him back in. Over and over, filling the other and pressing tight until he moaned or grunted or made some sort of sound for him.

“I love you,” he rumbled happily to his human, trying to get more wonderful noises from him. “I love you so much, you give so much of yourself to me and I want to give all of me to you.” Starscream whined at the kind words, shivered at the emptiness and returning steady fullness, the powerful arm holding him and giving him something to hold.

“I-I love you, too,” he whined and pressed his head back and into the dragon’s chest. “You bastard!” He panted at a rough snap of the other’s hips. “Don’t stop!” Knock Out did it again, moving faster as he penetrated him deeply. He loved the other so much, he’d do anything Starscream asked him to right now. He wanted more, so he would give him more. His pace quickened as the other commanded it, his efforts grew rougher as the other commanded it. Anything for his mate.

The friction was maddening and pushing him to the brink. He didn’t want to stop, he didn’t want to distract from everything with questions, but he needed to not hurt his love. He had to be sure he could give him _everything_.

“Star,” he panted, bucking forward in hard, long thrusts that bounced his human’s hips forward into his arm. “Star, let me fill you-” he grunted. “Let me fill you? Please??”

“Yes!” The human didn’t even question it, he knew what it meant and he wanted the other to finish with him, inside of him. He didn’t want him to pull out any time soon. “Do it, please!”

Knock Out snarled and let himself do as his nature demanded. He snapped forward harder and faster, the sound of his cum already squelching out from his lover as he began to climax. The others cries were hiccuped by the force of his cock entering him so quickly again and again, not giving him time to find any pacing or control. Knock Out had all of it. He had full control over his human and his human had given it willingly and lovingly. He felt him become tighter, at least for a brief moment he had thought in the flurry of thrusts his mate was clenching, but really it was his knot beginning to swell.

He had to hurry or risk hurting the other more. His hips moved in shorter, more powerful jabs that hit as deep if not moreso than before, but didn’t exit the other nearly as much. The growing knot was able to slide in and out of Starscream’s strained hole a few more times but with one steady, continuing push it popped past the ring of muscle and seated itself inside for the dragon to climax within him.

The fullness was immense, the cum being mostly trapped by the knot and sheer girth of Knock Out’s cock inside him. Jet after hot jet of the beast’s essence poured into him, warming his belly and easing the dragon’s lust until he slowly lowered them both down. He rolled to keep from laying on his smaller partner, moving to his back and letting Starscream lay against his belly as they both tried to catch their breath.

Starscream whined at how deeply seated the other was in him, strained and mostly satisfied. He held onto Knock Out’s arm for balance and sat up carefully, unable to get off the impossibly large cock spearing him, and pressed his fingers shakily to his clit. He rubbed over it feverishly, rocking his hips enough to feel that thickness shift in him and moved until he was cursing the other with venom-less insults as he came.

Knock Out’s tail curled between both of their legs and gave the human something to cling to as he laid back on his companion’s soft belly once more. They stayed like that for some time, both collecting their thoughts and regaining their breath before attempting any sort of conversation.

“You’re going to carry me… forever...” Starscream grumbled, sounding more hoarse than usual. Knock Out grinned and wiggled his wings below himself.

“Yes, dear.”

“You’re going to get me somewhere to clean up.”

“Yes, dear.”

“And you’re going to be doing ALL the hunting. ALL of it. Even looking for berries!”

“But they’re so small-” He stopped when Starscream shifted quickly to dig an elbow into his gut and glare up at him. “… Yes, dear.” The human seemed satisfied and plopped back into him with a sigh.

“So when is this… this done?”

“… A while. Just enjoy it?”  
  
“I feel like I’m being split in half. My ass is cramping,” he grumbled and Knock Out almost barked a laugh at how easily the other was attempting to murder the mood.

“Well I’m sorry, I can’t control my knot,” he worked his hips to one side and then the other to test it and stopped when the other gasped and started to sit up. “Are you alright? Does it hurt??”

“No, no, it’s… ah fuck,” he whined. If Knock Out didn’t know any better the other was rocking his hips again.

“Star?” He pet the other’s thighs and wiggled his tail. Starscream held it tighter and moved a hand between his legs.

“Its… fuck you! You did that on purpose,” he was panting and that sweet smell was coming from him again.

“Did what? I tried to see if it was small enough!” He pouted, though the human wasn’t looking. Oh, the other was definitely trying to bounce on his cock. What in the world?? “Starscream, are you enjoying yourself??” He grinned fully now.

“Mmn! Maybe! You’re still hard, and it’s hitting EVERY part of me! Hah,” he whined and rubbed himself, grinding on the dragon’s shaft and clinging to the tail wrapping over him. “You just lay there and let me do what I need to do,” he demanded through his needy pants. Knock Out hummed happily and pet his lovely human’s thighs, watching him move of his own volition to pleasure himself.

“As you wish, dear.”


End file.
